Humble Bundle
Humble Bundle is the first and best-known group to sell pay-what-you-want indie game bundles. Most of their bundles allow the purchaser to decide how their price is split between game developers, charities, and the bundle itself. Most games in the bundles are available on Steam, and for a while Desura keys were included as well. Games are almost always available DRM-free for Windows, Mac, Linux, and sometimes Android. More recent bundles have introduced a minimum price for Steam keys due to abuse of people paying one cent to create new non-free Steam accounts to collect extra prizes during promotions. Bundles There have been 24 Humble Bundles so far: # The Humble Indie Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle #2 # The Humble Frozenbyte Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle #3 # The Humble Frozen Synapse Bundle # The Humble Voxatron Debut # The Humble Introversion Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle #4 # The Humble Bundle for Android # The Humble Bundle Mojam # The Humble Bundle for Android #2 # The Humble Botanicula Debut # The Humble Indie Bundle V # The Humble Music Bundle # The Humble Bundle for Android #3 # The Humble Indie Bundle 6 # The Humble eBook Bundle # The Humble Bundle for Android #4 # The Amnesia Fortnight # The Humble THQ Bundle # The Humble Indie Bundle 7 # The Humble Bundle Mojam 2 # The Humble Bundle with Android 5 # The Humble Mobile Bundle Weekly Sale After The Humble Bundle with Android 5 ended (March 19, 2013), Humble Bundle offered its first Humble Weekly Sale. A single game is offered for pay-what-you-want, changing every Tuesday. Similarly to the bundles, a Steam key is only provided for purchases $1 or more. Beating the average adds bonuses (such as soundtrack and art) related to the game. Charity Humble Bundle usually supports two charities: the EFF and Child's Play. Purchasers can choose how their price is split, even opting to give the entire amount to charity. Occasionally the charity options are different: HIB4 supported the American Red Cross instead of the EFF for the holidays, Mojam supported charity:water and the American Red Cross in addition to the usual EFF and Child's Play for a total of four charities (with all proceeds going to charity), and Botanicula supported just the World Land Trust since it fit with the game’s theme. Cross-Platform Humble Bundles are almost fully cross-platform. This often means that games get ported to Linux and Mac shortly before being included in a bundle. Humble Bundle stands out by requiring or at least encouraging bundled games to offer options for Windows, Mac, and Linux while other bundles typically include Mac and Linux versions only if the game already had such versions. Windows gets practically all games available for a computer while Mac and even moreso Linux are often left out. Thus, many Mac and Linux purchasers appreciate Humble Bundle’s work toward encouraging cross-platform gaming. Recent Humble Bundles have made installation on Linux even easier for those using Ubuntu (the most popular Linux distribution) by making them available through the Ubuntu Software Center. There are still some compatibility issues on Linux though, especially for those who choose open source video drivers over closed source nvidia / ATI drivers. See the List of Humble Bundle Games Playable on Free Drivers to find out which games from Humble Bundles can be played on Linux using open source drivers. Account Humble Bundle recently added the option of making an account, which allows purchasers to organize all of their Humble Bundle purchases under a single login instead of keeping track of a separate e-mail message with a link for each bundle. Visit humblebundle.com/home to sign in or create an account. If all your Humble Bundle purchases were made with the same e-mail address, creating an account with that address automatically adds all of your bundles. You can also manually add other bundles by visiting the link from the e-mail and using the add option that appears on the page if you are logged in.